<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by AngieLo2409</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919702">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409'>AngieLo2409</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gianna Mackey organized a Secret Santa. Casey gets a little jealous.</p><p>Did you realized how difficult is for me to write this summary?</p><p>Thanks to KaeCooks for helping me!</p><p>BFFP entry:   “Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi babies.</p><p>Leaving you this first entry for the BFFP.</p><p>Planning on a second one.</p><p>Love you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mouch and Tuesday weren't all that happy to share their couch. But Sylvie had turned it into her personal space every chance she got. She would look at them with puppy eyes and not even Tuesday could resist, they would agree to let her sit there in exchange for a cup of hot chocolate and a homemade Christmas dog treat. Sylvie would get her way and they would watch a different Christmas movie. In the end, someone else would join them. Everyone had fallen into the web of the Christmas movies, except for Casey and Severide.</p><p> </p><p>Things had gotten better between Sylvie and Matt. They had decided to act like nothing had happened, of course their friendship had changed but they would still rely on the other when they needed it. Their feelings for each other was the forbidden subject. But something had changed. Sylvie got used to his chivalrous ways and Matt got used to her tender ways of worrying about him. They had feelings for each other, they stopped fighting them but they didn't act on them either. Matt had told her that he could not give her a straight answer yet but he was working on it. Sylvie accepted with the condition of no jealousy between them. If someone came along, they would give them a chance.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you do secret Santa in this house?" Gianna asked after the latest Christmas movie ended.</p><p>"God knows I've tried," Sylvie said, rolling her eyes and looking at Capp, Tony, Herrmann and Mouch, "but I'm scared of what these guys could give as presents."</p><p>"It's hard to think about what someone would like," Hermann said, "and then you get crap."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm out," said Mouch, taking Tuesday for a walk outside.</p><p>"I'm in," Gallo said, looking at Mackey, "I mean if you do it. And Ritter is in too."</p><p>Ritter nodded, having his friend’s back.</p><p>Gianna smiled. "Since this is my first time, I'll make the rules. 2 small gifts and one activity together for the big day."</p><p>"Activity?" Ritter raised his brow.</p><p>"Yeah." Mackey smiled "For example if you get Brett's name…" she thought for a second "you could join her to her spinning class." </p><p>Sylvie smiled and Ritter too.</p><p>"Fine, but going to Molly's doesn't count," Sylvie said, pointing a finger at them.</p><p>"Deal," Both of the guys said.</p><p>"I'll tell everyone, and it's going to be a double secret santa. No one, well besides the 4 of us knows who's in. I mean in case someone else wants to join. And no one says a word on who you are gifting. If we find out, you have to give presents to everyone."</p><p>"Ok, so we all are getting a present from Brett," Gallo said. Everyone knew Brett couldn’t keep a secret. </p><p>Sylvie just made a face at him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"What are your big plans for after shift?" Casey asked Brett. He was waiting for her at the entrance of the house. He did it now everytime after shift.</p><p>"I need to go shopping," Sylvie said, walking to her car. "I have secret Santa shopping to do."</p><p>"Are we having a secret Santa and no one told me?" Matt asked, raising his brows. "I'm a little offended."</p><p>Sylvie smiled. "As if you were doing it."</p><p>"No, but it would have been nice being invited," he said, smirking. "So… who's the lucky one getting your presents?"</p><p>"I'm not supposed to tell," she said, biting her lip. She was dying to tell someone.</p><p>"C'mon," Matt insisted knowing he didn't have to insist a lot.</p><p>"Ok." She gave up. "It's Blake."</p><p>"Gallo?" He said, surprised that she called the candidate by his first name. She only ever called him by his first name.</p><p>"Yeah." Sylvie looked relieved to finally spill her secret.</p><p>"Do you need any help?" Matt felt jealous even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. And he knew that it was nothing romantic in it, but he felt jealous that someone else was going to get perfect, over the top, carefully picked gifts.</p><p>"Actually…"</p><p>"Say no more." They reached her car. "What about we go shopping and then we grab some dinner." Sylvie took a deep breath and was about to say something but he spoke first. "In a non-romantic way. I know I should not cross the line."</p><p>"Fine." She smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Anything for you, Brett." He squeezed her shoulder. "So shopping around 6?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to kill my candidate with a sugar overdose?" Matt asked while pushing a shopping cart filled with every Red Vine candy they could find.</p><p>"He doesn't have to eat them all at once. And I'm leaving them at the chief’s office, so he has to wait until the end of the shift."</p><p>"You know you probably won't get a big gift like this."</p><p>"I don't really like receiving presents but I love to give presents."</p><p>"Funny you've said that. I've never been given the honor of receiving a Sylvie Brett present."</p><p>Sylvie opened her mouth and then closed it before continuing. "Maybe next year if you want to join our new secret Santa tradition. Two small gifts and one activity."</p><p>"This is not small," Matt started, putting the Red Vines on the counter. "Activity? What do you plan to do with Gallo?"</p><p>Sylvie smiled at the failed attempt to not show how jealous he was. "Don't really know yet."</p><p>"Molly's?" He suggested, since that way he could keep an eye on them.</p><p>"That doesn't count... But I like the idea of drinking something... Or going shopping to decorate his place or showing him how to…" her eyes opened wide. "I know where we are going next."</p><p>"Fine," he said looking at her smiling.</p><p>Sylvie smiled too, starting one of those moments when they just stared at each other smiling, then she pointed a finger at him. "Stop it."</p><p>"Ok, but Gallo is getting one pack less," he said, opening one bag of the Red Vines.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Gianna had found a beautiful pendant in her locker, Ritter found a silly "proud dad" hoodie with a matching one for Tuesday. At the end of the morning briefing, Chief Boden called Gallo into his office.</p><p>"Captain Casey reported some misconduct during the last call." Chief was trying so hard not to laugh at Gallo's pale face.</p><p>"But… I didn't do anything," the candidate was trying to explain.</p><p>"Then how do you explain this?" The chief made him turn and he saw a huge basket filled with his favorite candy. Chief started laughing.</p><p>"Wow." Blake was in shock but smiling.</p><p>"You have one nice secret Santa." Chief patted him on the shoulder. "I have instructions to not let you have more than one package until the shift is over. You can leave them in here for now."</p><p>"That's awesome. Thanks Chief." Gallo picked the largest of the small packages and got out of the office.</p><p>Sylvie was hiding around the corner with a huge smile. When Gallo left the office, she stepped in. "Thanks so much Chief."</p><p>"I'm taking some," Boden opened a jar and bit one of the candies. Sylvie just smiled and then ran when the bells called for everyone to a call.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"These are so pretty," Sylvie said, looking at Gianna and her new dragonfly-shaped earrings.</p><p>"I know, I'm sure Cruz helped since I was obsessed with dragonflies when I was a kid and the pendant has my birthstone in it." Sylvie smiled. "I'm thinking you are my secret Santa, you have a reputation of well-planned gifts."</p><p>"Can't tell." Sylvie said, smiling. </p><p>At the same time, Gallo entered chewing his candies. "What did you get?"</p><p>"Look." Sylvie showed her new bracelet with an ambo and a stethoscope charm. "It’s so cute."</p><p>"It is." Gianna looked at the little charms.</p><p>"And I guess the second one is arriving since the card in the bracelet said that the delivery service messed up with the dates." Sylvie opened her locker and found a gift bag. "Did you leave this here?" Mackey shook her head. Sylvie opened the box and found a dark green fluffy jacket, with a card attached to it. "I hate your blue jacket".</p><p>Sylvie laughed. She loved her jacket. Maybe she over wore it, but it was her go-to jacket. This one was so… elegant. She put it on and fit like a glove.</p><p>"It looks great on you."</p><p>"New jacket, huh?" Casey appeared out of nowhere. "Looks good".</p><p>Mackey could not help but laugh a little. Matt just took out his bag and left. "Guess someone is not happy that you are getting gifts," Mackey said. </p><p>Sylvie rolled her eyes and left too. On her way out, she turned back to her partner. "We should all send the text to organize the activities around 8".</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>When she got out of the locker room, she was a little disappointed to not find Matt waiting for her. She took her phone out to text him, but stopped. She had to respect her rules.</p><p> </p><p>Both Casey and Severide watched her leave in her car.</p><p>"So." Severide let go of a puff of smoke from his cigar. "How is this thing between you and Brett going?"</p><p>Matt smiled. "As good as it gets."</p><p>"Don't you want something more?"</p><p>Matt looked into the distance. "I'm really enjoying the slow burn. You saw what happened when we rushed it."</p><p>"Can you answer her question now?"</p><p>"I think I can." Matt smiled.</p><p>"Are you letting her know soon?" </p><p>Matt didn’t answer, just kept on smoking.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie was sitting in her shark onesie. She had been wallowing about missing Sharky in the ambo so she got a new dancing shark and the onesie. It was so silly that she loved it. Around 7, she got a message from Gianna. "Meet me at the airport in one hour. Field museum store at Terminal 1."</p><p>"You said send the message at 8."</p><p>"Just be there."</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie was in front of the store 5 minutes early. She decided to text Gallo about their activity night. She was making dinner for him, so he got to choose any of the recipes in the cooking books she got for him. She was hoping he would choose one from the Chrissy Teigen book.</p><p>"Are you Sylvie Brett?" One of the employees asked her.</p><p>"Yeah," she answered with a confused face.</p><p>"This is for you." The employee gave her an envelope. She opened it and found 2 plane tickets with the name Matthew Casey on them. One dated for a couple of months after Gabby left and the other one for around the days she came back to 51. Was this a sick joke? Someone trying to remind her how many times Matt Casey planned to go with Gabby. If this was Gianna's plan, she was not the girl she thought. She was angry, and angry crying was the worst. She had to leave. But at 8 o'clock, her phone buzzed, and she looked at the screen. "Hope you liked the onesie and the bracelet. Our activity is a spa day next week. Hope you don't hate me. Mackey".</p><p>Sylvie thought back for a moment. She had gotten 3 gifts, 4 if that envelope was the 4th. Why was Mackey saying sorry?</p><p>Suddenly, her phone started ringing again. Now it showed Matt's phone. She answered but before she could say anything he said, "I really hate your blue jacket." Was he the one who gave her the new jacket she was wearing right now? "You look so good in green."</p><p>Sylvie looked up and saw him walking towards her, putting his phone in his pocket.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Sylvie asked, still in shock.</p><p>"These-" he took the envelope. "I had 2 moments where I wanted to go to Gabby. One was just after she left. I thought she was my everything and that she was the one for me, but I didn't go. As you said that night, I noticed I deserve more than to just be her husband." He got closer to her. "The second one was after you left with the Chaplain. I was going to ask you out but instead sent you right into his arms. I felt like I could not take away your happy future with him. I was… I felt I'd lost you forever without knowing what could have happened between us. I was going to go to see her because I let you go."</p><p>"Matt…" she whispered</p><p>"But then you came back and I forgot all about the trip. I didn't need to go anywhere to be happy. You, your friendship, let me know that I can be more than just a husband."</p><p>"You are more than a husband," she smiled.</p><p>"What I mean is that… I chose not to go because I put myself first… I've never done that before. The last time she came, she asked me to go with her, but I didn't even think about it. Yes, we spent the night together, but I knew that it's all we could get from each other, and I want more." </p><p>She started to happy cry now, not even for her, but because she was so moved by him talking about himself like this. </p><p>"I wouldn't go because now I have something better." He took her hand in his. "I have us, us as friends, us as all we could be."</p><p>"Okay." She hugged him, going between crying and laughing.</p><p>"So ask me again," he said, smiling.</p><p>"I don't want to," Sylvie said, pressing her forehead against his. "I'm good being second choice if your first choice is you."</p><p>"Us, us is the first choice. I have faith in us." He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.</p><p>“Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to,” Sylvie said with a straight face.</p><p>Matt looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm still willing to risk it all. I know it's worth it."</p><p>Sylvie kissed him, laughing at the same time. "I think the same."</p><p>"Can I take you for a coffee?"</p><p>"Is Matt Casey asking me out on a date?"</p><p>"I'm too old to be dating," he smirked as he began walking, holding Sylvie's hand.</p><p>"Well I must tell you I have a date planned with a younger guy in the next few days."</p><p>Casey frowned. "Really?"</p><p>"Date night with Blake," Sylvie said, winding him up. </p><p>"Don't ever call him by his first name. That's our thing."</p><p>"Okay, Matt." Suddenly she stopped. "Are you my secret Santa?" Matt just smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I made Matt Casey hate the blue jacket as much as I hate it.</p><p>Hope you like it. Be save and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>